Syracuse University proposes to found a Center for Demography and Economics of Aging to coordinate and support existing research and training activities in aging; facilitate and promote a network of faculty and student research in aging; and convene workshops, seminars and conferences intended to train data users and disseminate research. The Center will be housed within the Center for Policy Research (CPR), an existing research unit of the Maxwell School of Citizenship and Public Affairs. The research staff of the Center will be drawn initially from the economics and public administration faculties of the Maxwell School, and will include graduate students and postdoctoral fellows conducting research in aging. The proposed Center will organize its efforts around three core tasks: an Administrative Core, a Program Development Core, and an External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core. Research already underway at CPR, planned projects, and the projects we propose for the Program Development Core, constitute an extensive but well-focused and thematically integrated agenda of research and training in aging. Overall, the approaches taken in these projects share one or more of the following major themes: a recognition of the value of comparative studies, a commitment to policy relevance especially policy outcome as they relate to older women, and the use of best-practice methodologies in addressing substantive research questions in aging. An important methodological focus of the proposed Center will be the development and application of microsimulation methodology to research and public policy issues.